


Sudden call

by Toffyy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, as in short af, things get a lil bit heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffyy/pseuds/Toffyy
Summary: Jack, trying to get his life together and fighting for getting custody for his sister, finds a new roommate who quickly becomes someone more than that. But Hiccup has his secrets, and isn't eager to uncover the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rhesus fucking christ, am I terrible at summaries and titles. Intended to be a contribution for the hijack week, as well as my try to develop one of my fantasy aus - ended up only as small development, which I'm really sorry for, gotta try to write more.

“You know it’s bad for you.” Even if Jack heard his flatmate, he didn’t acknowledge it; simply let out an impressive puff of smoke and watched it dissipate in the wintry air. 

His head was propped against the dirty, cracking plaster, surely getting some of the gypsum into his graying hair. His brown, dulled eyes switched the unfocused gaze back to the ugly, industrial building in front of him, not paying attention to the flock of pigeons, nor the hooded teenager writing obscenities in one of the abandoned rooms. Cold, unpleasantly damp wind sent shivers across his thin silhouette, toying with his worn hoodie and flicking ash from the tip of his cigarette. 

“Jack.” The older man sighed and wrapped himself tighter in the fuzzy blanket he carried on his shoulders, then stepped onto the balcony tiles, cold on his bare feet, making him shudder from the feeling. “Refusal again?” That finally earned him a reaction from Jack, albeit he nearly missed the light stiffening of those bony shoulders and a deep inhale of the cigarette. “C'mon, poisoning yourself won't help.” Finally he reached to pull the lit cigarette out of the thin and chapped lips, throwing it away before Jack could protest.

“Hiccup, you fucking asshole!” The younger male wanted to punch his flatmate in punishment, but freckled arms wound around his frame before he could do anything. 

Hiccup only pressed him closer and kissed his uncovered neck, humming softly; the skin cold under his chapped lips. 

“Come here.” He murmured, pulling Jack back into their flat, the dry air making his fingers burn with the heat. “Ruining your health won't help you at all.” His naked arms moved to that lithe waist, squeezing it gently, then rubbing the flesh under his hands, trying to warm it even through the clothing. 

“Hiccup, I'm not in the mood.” Jack whined softly, but pressed back into the warm body. “I want to drink. A lot.” He murmured and sighed, then rubbed his eyes. “I just want to be with Mary. Is that too much to ask?” 

The freckled male didn't know what to say in response. He could only lead Jack to the bed converted sofa and sit down, pulling him down to straddle Hiccup’s lap. “I know. I wish… I wish I could help you with that.” 

If Jack’s mind hadn't been focused on the latest letter from the court he'd immediately pick up the change in Hiccup’s voice, the tremble of uncertainty. It's always been a sign that Hiccup was hiding something, no matter how hard he tried to mask himself - he was an open book. 

The younger male nuzzled the warm skin of Hiccup’s throat, then pressed a slow open-mouthed kiss there, hands tugging the ugly blanket off the freckled shoulders, nails scraping against the prominent shoulder blades, making Hiccup shudder. 

“Jack- Are you sure?” He whispered, hands still where they were resting on the small of Jack's back, though they itched to press his lover close, roam all over that perfect, toned body.

The only answer he got was a heated kiss, pale hands tangling in the auburn tresses, pressing him close, like Jack wanted to become one with the hot body under him.

But it was enough for Hiccup; in a quick move he laid Jack down, pressing him into the worn mattress, making the springs groan under their weight. He left a trail of kisses from the tasty, hot lips to the pink nipple, catching it in his mouth to suck and bite, making Jack groan, toes curling in pleasure. 

But before they could do anything else the sound of Jack’s phone tore through the air and made Hiccup stop for a second - but it was enough for Jack to gently push him away and unwound his legs from where he had Hiccup’s hips in a tight embrace. The younger male reached for his phone to answer it, and his shoulders sagged at whatever he was told. 

“Jack…?” But he already pocketed his phone along with a pack of cigarettes, and leaned to press a quick kiss to Hiccup’s cheek, getting up and walking towards the door. 

“Gotta help at the restaurant, Suzy called in sick again.” He took the keys and turned to Hiccup with a sad smile. “I’m afraid I got you a bit on the neck.” He smiled a bit wider when the other male quickly touched his neck with wide eyes, but then seemingly relaxed. 

 

“I don’t mind.” Hiccup grinned, waving goodbye at his flatmate, but the smile fell when the door closed and he was surrounded by silence. He sat for a bit, gnawing his lips, brows furrowed in thought, but then he got up and started to dress up. He had something important to do.


	2. Sudden questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally tries to get some answers from his boyfriend, but it seems like Hiccup has more secrets than he thought.

The weak light of his phone was the only thing preventing Jack from tripping on the steep and dirty stairs, making the shadows dance on the dilapidated walls of the old staircase. With a grimace he reminded himself why nobody wanted to give him custody over Mary, not while he was living in conditions like those, in an old and mostly abandoned building on the outskirts of the city. 

When Hiccup opened the door to their flat, the first thing that hit Jack was the smell of strong alcohol and he paled immediately, eyes frantically looking for any signs that his flatmate was drunk or even slightly inebriated; he noticed Hiccup’s face falling, surely when he saw the look on Jack’s face.

“What’s wrong?” He gently pulled Jack into the flat and locked the doors behind him, then lead him to sit on their unmade bed. “Sorry for the mess, I was helping Ted the entire day-” he started preparing tea and heating up the food he had managed to make earlier “-I mean, Mrs. Henderson! He’s not that awful when you actually get to know him-”

“He’s a drunkard and I don’t want to get to know him.” Jack snapped and turned to look at his boyfriend, his brows furrowed. “Hvannar… did you drink with him? Don’t lie to me, I can smell the alcohol.” He scoffed and got up, arms defensively crossed, his stare piercing.

The cold tone surprised Hiccup, making his stomach sink; that icy stare was so in contrast with Jack’s usual playful demeanor, that he looked almost like a stranger. Even though he wasn’t guilty he felt like he just did something very, very bad. 

“I didn’t drink, I promise.” He was afraid of touching the man in front of him in case it would scare him off or trigger a shouting match. Hiccup started to slowly walk towards Jack but he stopped once his boyfriend took a step back. “I only helped him renovate a flat.” 

Blue eyes rolled in annoyance, shoulders sank down and Jack sighed. “You’re a shit liar. At best he was looting that place and you’ve helped him? Is this where you get money and all of those things we can’t afford?” He pointed at their new laptop. “Hvannar you slowly make me regret trusting you. You know I can’t have any issues with law yet you-” he stopped once he saw the hurt look on Hiccup’s face.

The older man leaned against clustered kitchen counter and rubbed his face with a tired sigh. “Jackson… I know we haven’t known each other for long but please, could you trust me? C’mon, take the tea, let’s sit down and I’ll tell you everything about that wild ride of renovating with Ted, okay?” He raised his head to look at Jack with hopeful eyes. “Please. Or we can simply stand here, that’s good too.”

“You still haven’t told me where you get the money. You pay more than half of the rent, you do the groceries, don’t think I haven’t noticed all the appliances you’ve bought - and all the gifts for me!” Jack got worked up more with every word. “I’m grateful, I am, but I can’t stand the thought that I’m mooching of you! If you’re risking your freedom or hurting someone else-”

“I’m not!” Hiccup couldn’t stand it. “Just trust me, okay? Trust me when I say you don’t have to worry - what I do is legal-”

“What is it then?” Jack stared into his eyes with lips pressed together into a thin line. “What are you doing? Where do you work? Are you an exclusive prostitute or something?”

That made Hiccup scoff. “And if I was? Are you jealous about all of this?” He pulled his shirt up and showed his toned stomach, winking at Jack. “No I'm not a prostitute. I can't tell you Jack, but can you trust me?” The older male sighed softly and put his hands on Jack's shoulders. “I smell of alcohol because denatured alcohol is apparently a great way to get rid of mold.” At Jack's wide eyed stare he smiled. “Yeah, I got to know that people do drink it, as stupid as it is, but still, cheap 92% alcohol, huh?”

“Wait… don't tell me he-”

“Smeared the wall with it and set it on fire - PWHOOSH and the mold’s gone!” Hiccup grinned. “Wonderful.”

“But it smells like Satan's asshole and is probably carcinogenic!” Jack decided to not mention the fact that his father used the same method to get rid of mold in their garage. “Are you okay? I hope you covered your face at least! Hiccup that was so irresponsible, I'm gonna kill that guy-”

“I know, I know, but it looked awesome! We're gonna put the primer on tomorrow, maybe his son will sober up enough to help us.” Hiccup pulled Jack into a gentle hug. “Trust me. I can only guess why you don't like alcoholics” Hvannar squeezed Jack tightly and kissed his head. “Now, wanna try my new recipe? Made spicy tomato soup.” 

Jack looked up at his boyfriend with squinted eyes but sighed and nodded reluctantly. “I swear to god, I'm too easy to bribe with good food.” He pulled Hiccup into a sweet kiss, trying to show him that he was a bit calmer, though he still felt that Hiccup was hiding a lot from him - and it seemed that with every passing day more and more secrets were piling up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry for grammar mistakes or awkward wording - I'm not a native speaker and have no beta ;0; 
> 
> This chapter was waiting for upload for few months actually, it doesn't really push the plot forward but this is something I wanted to write. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> ❤︎ Dedicated to all the cuties participating in hijack week ❤︎


End file.
